SEOUL
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Bola mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanganku yang menggenggam kotak gitar pun gemetar. Aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Kota Seoul memang menakutkan. Oneshot of Leeteuk's story


Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Character: Park Jung Soo/LeeTeuk and Super Junior's members

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Summary: Mengingat perkataan manajerku itu, langkahku terhenti. Bola mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanganku yang menggenggam kotak gitar pun gemetar.

Kota Seoul memang menakutkan.

Warning: Abal, bahasa muter-muter (?), typo(s) maybe ==

Songlist: Tokyo – YUI, Sakura no Shiori – AKB48

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**SEOUL**

.

.

**Seoul, 2011**

"_Yeoboseo_?" kataku sambil mengangkat ponselku yang sedari tadi berdering. Udara pagi di stasiun begitu dingin. Musim dingin baru saja lewat dan musim semi datang. Aku bisa melihat napasku mengepul-ngepul. Musim semi masih terasa dingin, walaupun tak sedingin musim dingin. Tubuhku terasa sedikit kaku walaupun sudah terbalut jaket tebal dan syal berwarna putih. Aku membenarkan topi rajutan berwarna sepadan dengan jaketku yang kelihatannya miring. Tubuhku terasa pegal, ditambah dengan beban tas cangklong yang bertengger di pundak sebelah kiriku. Mataku memandang sekeliling. Pagi ini… stasiun begitu sepi.

"Jung Soo-ah?" jawab seseorang di seberang. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah lelah. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku bertambah. Entahlah. Pekerjaanku yang bertambah, atau… beban hidupku yang bertambah? Aku tak tahu.

"Heechul-ah? Ada apa?" tanyaku sewajar mungkin. Walaupun jika kalian mendengar suaraku, kalian pasti yakin suaraku itu tidak baik-baik saja. Suara yang kedengarannya lirih dan tidak bersemangat. Kemudian, aku mendengar segerombol ocehan yang datang dari mulut teman sebayaku itu. Kenapa? Karena saking sibuknya aku, sudah dua hari aku tidak pulang. Mungkin ini memang tidak biasa. Tapi, beginilah kenyataannya. Sebagai _sub-leader_, Heechul pasti kewalahan mengurus _dongsaengdeul_nya di dorm sementara aku pergi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Heechul-ah." Kataku seraya tertawa—dengan terpaksa. Heechul terlihat kesal saat mendengarku tertawa. Tapi, perlahan kekesalannya itu surut.

Hening sesaat, tapi setelah itu ia menanyakan apakah aku tak apa-apa. Wajar saja ia tanya begitu karena kesibukanku dan berjadwal padat. Seketika aku terdiam. Bungkam seribu kata. Bibirku kututup rapat-rapat. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apakah… aku benar tidak apa-apa? Sekali lagi, Heechul memanggil namaku dari seberang, merusak lamunanku.

"Ah! _A__n__ni_… _gwaenchana_…" jawabku refleks. Padahal sebenarnya… aku sedang banyak masalah. Dari pekerjaan, hingga pikiran.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Heechul menyelidik. Membuatku sempat menelan ludah.

"_Ne_! _Gwaencahanayo_!" jawabku meyakinkan. Mendengar itu, Heechul memaklumi.

"_Ne_… Cepatlah pulang, Jung Soo-ah! Kami sudah menunggumu!" kata Heechul. Aku hanya bergumam. Sela sesaat aku mendengarnya memberi salam perpisahan. Tapi sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, ponselnya sudah ditutup. Senyum palsu yang tadi kuumbar perlahan menghilang. Aku masih terdiam sambil menempelkan ponsel berwarna putih kesayanganku di telinga. Mataku yang kosong menatap lurus—memandangi rel-rel kereta api yang sepi berkabut.

"_Annyeong_…" jawabku lirih.

.

.

Kereta mulai beroperasi. Orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan ke stasiun untuk mengantri kereta jurusan masing-masing. Manusia-manusia super sibuk itu terlihat berlalu-lalang begitu saja disekitarku. Setelah mataku puas memandangi suasana stasiun, aku pun menunduk. Memperhatikan ponsel flip putihku yang sedari tadi masih kugenggam. Perlahan kulipat flipnya dengan lambat memakai jari-jariku.

Kumasukkan tanganku—tentu saja bersama ponselku—ke kantong jaketku yang panjangnya melebihi pantatku itu. Aku menengadahkan kepala menatap langit, menghirup udara pagi yang dingin dan mengeluarkannya keras memlauli mulutku. Kepulan asap tebal keluar seiring napas yang kukeluarkan. Untuk sesaat, aku terpana akan birunya langit di pagi hari. Begitu tenang berarak. Pikiranku melayang. Kemudian, tak lama kemudian, kereta pun datang. Membuatku tercekat. Dengan gerakan yang tak begitu gusar, aku pun menenteng sebuah gitar—pastinya bersama kotaknya—yang sedari tadi kutaruh di samping kakiku itu. Aku pun membulatkan tekad dan akhirnya menghilang dari permukaan pintu kereta.

.

.

Bunyi khas kereta berjalan begitu merdu ditelingaku. Beberapa pegangan tangan yang tergantung diatasku bergoyang-goyang seiring irama kereta yang bergeronjalan. Aku bersandar di sofa kereta yang tak begitu empuk, tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk punggungku. Kusandarkan kotak gitar di sampingku. Tatapanku menggerayang, menelusuri bagian dalam kereta dengan lambat. Penumpang di dalam kereta tidak begitu banyak dan tidak sampai berdesak-desakan. Semuanya kebagian tempat duduk. Bahkan beberapa masih ada yang kosong. Aku heran. Kenapa… hari ini tidak seramai biasanya? Walaupun aku bertanya-tanya, tapi aku malas mencari jawabannya. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke kaca jendela yang ada di belakangku hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan di luar terlihat cepat sekali berlalu. Pepohonan nampak berlarian mengejarku. Walaupun kepalaku bergoyang-goyang, aku tetap menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela dengan nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa… senyumku tak juga muncul. Dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiranku melayang.

Aku, Park Jung Soo… seorang _leader_ dari grub _boyband_ Super Junior yang ketenarannya mungkin sudah mendunia. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi… itu memang sudah kenyataan. Super Junior yang ketenarannya sudah mendunia itu… berawal dari kerja keras yang tiada tara. Dengan anggota awal dua belas orang… dan disusul tahun 2006 menjadi tiga belas orang. Dan kenyatannya, aku dipilih menjadi seorang _leader_. Aku mendapatkan nama 'Leeteuk' sebagai nama panggungku. Nama yang bagus… dan aku menyukainya.

Perjalanan karirku di Super Junior memang tak mudah. Bahkan… sebagai seorang _leader_, aku banyak menemui kesulitan. Tak jarang mereka membuatku menangis kewalahan. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa… dengan pekerjaan dan tanggungan yang begitu besar. Sesekali… aku merasa ciut. Dengan jadwal yang begitu padat… ditambah dengan mengurusi seluruh perihal tentang Super Junior karena aku adalah _leader_nya… membuatku benar-benar lelah. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku bukanlah _leader_ yang pantas untuk Super Junior, untuk memimpin para _dongsaengdeul_ku yang begitu kusayangi. Kalau sudah begini… aku selalu ingat akan kehidupanku terdahulu.

Terkadang… di malam hari sebelum aku terlelap, aku selalu teringat akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Karena aku tinggal sendirian di kota Seoul ini… yang jauh dari kampung halamanku… terkadang, aku teringat akan ibu. Wanita yang selalu berjasa dalam hidupku. Wanita yang begitu menyayangiku apa adanya dengan segenap hati yang tulus. Wanita yang selalu mendukungku apapun jalan yang kuambil, walaupun ia tahu suatu hari anaknya akan meninggalkannya demi mengejar impiannya. Aku selalu ingat ketika ibu membelai pipiku dan membisikkan kata sayang ditelingaku. Bercanda dan tertawa, saling berbagi kisah, dan berbagi suka dan duka.

Terkadang, bila aku mengingatnya, dada ini terasa sakit sekali. Aku sering menangis diam-diam di kamar. Dan entahlah kalau aku juga sering dipergokki beberapa member yang lain. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Suasana seperti ini begitu menekanku. Aku tahu ini semua memang resiko dari pekerjaanku sebagai entertainment. Tapi… kembali lagi padaku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa… walaupun aku sudah beberapa kali berusaha untuk tegar, tapi ada saatnya aku terjatuh. Senyum di bibirku selalu kupertontonkan, tapi dibalik itu semua…

Aku terpuruk.

.

.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari kantong jaket putihku. Aku memandangi sebuah gantungan berwarna biru safir yang terlihat transaparan seperti sebuah kaca. Sebuah gantungan yang diberikan oleh Kang-In sebelum ia memutuskan untuk absen karena harus mengikuti Wajib Militer. Dialah orang yang selalu berusaha menguatkan lahir batinku. Walaupun orangnya terkenal paling jahil dan ditakuti oleh semua member, tapi hatinya begitu tulus. Sudah berkali-kali ia menenangkanku ketika kau sedang menangis terpuruk. Tangan kekarnya selalu merengkuh pundakku yang bergetar. Ia sangat memahami kesulitanku sebagai seorang _leader_. Aku selalu bertanya padanya apakah aku ini cocok sebagai seorang _leader_. Ia selalu menjawab dengan kata-kata yang menyenangkan hatiku. Dia selalu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Kalau sedang disampingnya… aku selalu terbawa suasana.

Berada disampingnya membuatku lupa akan masalah-masalahku. Membuatku lupa akan keterpurukanku. Dia selalu membuatku tertawa dan selalu membelaku. dia selalu membantuku mengurus member yang lain. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu refleks menikmati permainan piano dan gitarku dikala waktu senggang. Bahkan sesekali dia me-_request_ lagu untuk kunyanyikan. Tapi… setelah dia pergi, seakan kesenanganku bersamanya runtuh begitu saja. Beban yang sudah kuusahakan untuk diringankan, tiba-tiba muncul dengan berlipat ganda. Aku merasa kehilangan. Aku tahu dia pergi hanya dia tahun. Tapi… dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Walaupun aku juga sadar aku akan bernasib sama sepertinya… tapi emosiku sudah menguasaiku. Pikiranku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang positif. Sesaat setelah pernyataan pers bahwa Kang-In akan mengikuti Wajib Militer, aku menangis sesunggukkan di balik panggung. Bahkan saat konser terakhir Kang-In pun, aku tak kuasa membendung air mata.

Dan setelah itu, keterpurukanku berlanjut. Aku terjatuh lebih dalam lagi ketika kau mengetahui bahwa Hankyung akan keluar dari keanggotaan Super Junior karena tersangkut hukum dengan pihak manajemen. Aku melihat teman sebayaku, Heechul tak kuasa memendam emosinya saat kepergian Hankyung. Aku tahu betul mereka begitu dekat. Mereka selalu pergi kemana-mana bersama. Melihat itu, aku hanya bisa ikut menangis. Aku merasa miris. Dengan begitu, member Super Junior berkurang dua orang, belum lagi Kibum yang absen karena dituntut serius di dunia akting. Dengan begitu, Super Junior kehilangan tiga anggota. Belum lagi bila nantinya aku harus absen juga untuk mengikuti Wajib Militer yang sempat ditunda bersama Heechul.

.

.

Berat rasanya menjalani hidup ini. Di dalam kereta yang masih senantiasa berjalan, aku hanya melamun. Memikirkan jabatanku sebagai seorang _leader_ yang menurutku belum apa-apa itu… juga keterpurukanku. Sinar matahari menyorot wajahku dari pantulan kaca jendela, membuat wajahku hangat. Sesekali mataku silau dan kusipitkan demi melindungi bola mataku dari cahaya matahari. Aku termenung. Kumain-mainkan gantungan berwarna biru yang tergantung di ponselku itu diam-diam.

Aku ingat sesekali aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kang-In, Kibum dan Hankyung di atas balkon dorm di pagi hari. Tapi, mereka tak mengangkatnya. Bukannya hanya di pagi hari, tapi siang, sore dan malam terkadang mereka juga kuhubungi ketika aku merindukan mereka. Tapi… entah kenapa mereka tak mengangkatnya juga. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Sejak saat itu… aku merasa semua telah berubah. Aku tahu mereka sibuk, atau bahkan khusus untuk Kang-In, aku tak tahu ia masih boleh menggunakan ponsel saat Wajib Militer ataukah tidak. Aku pun menurunkan ponsel dari telingaku dengan lemas. Tanganku yang menggenggam ponsel bergoyang-goyang di sisi pahaku. Aku berpikir sejenak. Apakah ini berarti… aku harus merelakan sesuatu pergi begitu saja dan mencoba menerima sesuatu yang baru? Apakah hal itu akan terus terulang? Itu akan sulit bagiku.

Terkadang aku berpikir, ini semua adalah lanjutan dari mimpi-mimpi burukku semalam. Ketika aku mencoba untuk tegar, hal itu akan selalu menjadi pencerahan bagiku. Aku tahu bila nanti aku jadi pengecut, semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi, mencoba untuk kuat dan tegar itu tidaklah mudah. Setelah sekian lama aku mengalami banyak masalah yang terkadang sampai membuatku pusing, membuatku terbebani… itu tidaklah mudah, kau tahu? Setiap hari dikejar waktu dan jadwal yang begitu padat. Bel;um lagi tugasku untuk menjaga dongsaengdeul yang begitu aku sayangi. Hingga rasanya ruang untuk bersantai saja rasanya tidak ada. Aku berusaha untuk menikmatinya, tapi tetap saja. Aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri. Di dalam kereta ini, tak terasa aku menitikkan air mata tanpa seseorang mengetahuinya.

.

.

Aku berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang padat akan manusia sambil menenteng kotak gitar. Sebenarnya tak begitu sepi. Beberapa orang berpapasan denganku. Tapi… mereka terlihat tak mengenaliku. Hal itu membuatku mengernyit. Hei, kau tahu? Aku sedang tidak mengenakan penyamaran dengan sempurna! Entah apa yang terjadi. Berusaha kutepis pemikiran yang sempat membuatku bingung itu. Kususuri trotoar berkonblok abu-abu ini dengan seksama sambil menenteng gitar di sisi satu tanganku. Aku mendesahkan napas berat hingga terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari mulutku.

Pandanganku memperhatikan sekitar. Kota Seoul… kota yang selalu ramai. Dari pagi hingga pagi muncul lagi. Walaupun matahari berada di atas kepala, aku sama sekali tak merasakan hangat. Tubuhku tetap diselibungi hawa dingin nan sejuk musim semi. Bisa kulihat kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura mulai muncul. Aah... tak sabar rasanya ingin melihatnya mekar. Aku memalingkan pandangan. Terlihat beberapa anak sekolah berlarian bersama teman-temannya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan seadanya. Ada rasa iri terbesit di benakku. Ketika aku sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan anak-anak sekolah itu, tak kusadari aku menabrak dua orang yang melintas di depanku. Aku tersentak dan segera minta maaf. Untung orang itu tak marah padaku. Hari ini… aku suka sekali melantur. Sesaat kemudian dua orang itu berlalu. Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, menurutku. Sang lelaki begitu gagah dan tampan, sang wanita juga cantik dan manis. Kuperhatikan mereka hingga menghilang di tikungan jalan. Setelah mereka benar-benar menghilang, aku memalingkan pandanganku dan segera berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan melintas di pikiranku. Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka? Menikmati masa muda yang indah sebelum akhirnya hari tua menjemput? Aku merasakan dadaku berkecamuk.

Ya… kau tahu, kan? Umurku sudah hampir kepala tiga. Aku makin tua saja, ya? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Kutundukkan kepalaku, menatap trotoar yang konbloknya sudah sedikit retak-retak. Bosan terus-terusan menunduk, kutengadahkan kepalaku menatap sekeliling. Aku memperhatikan banyak orang sedang menyeberang jalan ketika lampu memerah. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku menjumpai kendaraan melewati jalan raya. Mereka terlihat menikmati dunianya. Tersenyum dan tertawa. Mereka terlihat ringan tanpa beban seperti kapas. Berbeda sekali denganku. Hal itu membuatku miris. Kalau diingat-ingat, entah sudah berapa tahun aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku dan mengejar mimpi di kota ini. Semenjak aku menjejakkan kaki di kota ini, Seoul banyak mengalami perubahan. Semakin padat dan maju. Aku tersenyum kecil. Semoga saja itu tak akan berubah.

Kota Seoul memang membanggakan. Sangat, malah! Tapi terkadang… aku takut akan kota metropolitan yang kini kutinggali ini. Sejak debutku menjadi anggota Super Junior… bahkan menjadi _leader_ dari grup tersebut… aku dipaksa untuk tinggal di kota Seoul yang semuanya serba padat. Dari suasananya, aktivitas warganya, dan sebagainya. Dan sejak aku tinggal di sini… banyak tekanan-tekanan yang kudapatkan. Dari pekerjaan hingga batin. Terkadang aku frustasi memikirkannya. Ingin sekali aku membaginya pada member yang lain. Tapi… aku tak yakin mereka bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Akhirnya… kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

Teringat suatu ketika aku mengobrol bersama manajerku—manajer Super Junior. Ia memberiku kado gitar yang kini kubawa untuk kado ulang tahunku. Ia memberikannya ketika aku pulang dari membawakan acara Super Junior Kiss The Radio. Ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan tulus kepadaku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang sekali. Aku sangat menghargainya sebagai _hyung_ku. Malam itu, sebelum pulang, kami sempat berbincang-bincang sejenak. Ia menanyakanku tentang kesan-kesan terhadap kota Seoul ini. Pertamanya, aku sempat bingung apa yang ia maksudkan. Alhasil, aku pun mengernyit. Manajer _hyung_ pun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit hitam yang kini ditaburi banyak bitang.

"_Seoul itu… menakutkan, ya?"_ katanya saat itu sambil menerawang jauh.

Mengingat perkataan manajerku itu, langkahku terhenti. Bola mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tanganku yang menggenggam kotak gitar pun gemetar. Berusaha kucari jawabannya. Tapi entah kenapa… aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Perkataan namja itu… semacam ancaman ataukah kejujuran… aku tak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Kata-kata itu… begitu membekas di benakku, membuatku tersudut dan tertekan. Aku tak bisa memungkiri perkataannya.

Kota Seoul memang menakutkan.

.

.

Aku terdiam di balkon dorm. Kedua tanganku kutumpuk di atas tembok pembatas dan daguku kuletakkan diatas tumpukkan tanganku. Sementara dorm terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Para dongsaengdeulku selalu saja membuat gaduh dorm. Walaupun terkadang aku merasa bising… tapi aku menyukainya. Mereka begitu menggemaskan dengan keusilannya masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa tertawa seadanya ketika aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang mengerjai Heechul dan Sungmin berturut-turut.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah condong ke barat. Sinar berwarna jingga berpendar di mana-mana. Aku sangat menyukai senja. Dari balkon dorm aku bisa melihat kota Seoul yang masih saja bersemangat. Aku merenungi semua yang terjadi padaku setelah enam tahun lamanya aku menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Masa-masa bahagia, berat, sedih dan tertekan semuanya sudah kucicipi. Untuk kedepannya… aku pasti akan menjumpai mereka lagi. Ya… setiap perjalanan pasti ada kelanjutannya. Tapi… aku masih bingung akan perjalanan baruku nanti. Setiap pagi selalu saja membawa keragu-raguan untukku. Kurebahkan kepalaku di atas tumpukkan tanganku. Sinar matahari nampak terhalang oleh pepohonan dan gedung-gedung ketika aku menghapus air mataku yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Aku tak bisa memastikan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

"Teuki _hyung_? Sedang apa kau? Kenapa menyendiri begitu? Kau tak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Siwon yang memergokkiku berdiri sendirian di balkon. Mendengar panggilan tersebut, aku tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku. Untung dia tidak curiga.

"Ah! _Ne_." jawabku sambil meninggalkan balkon menuju ruang tengah. Diikuti Siwon di belakangku. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, terdengar lengkingan tawa dari beberapa dongsaengku. Mereka nampak sedang bercanda tawa. Membuatku tertegun. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang terlihat sedang bahagia dan bersinar, entah kenapa bisa menghilangkan bebanku… walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Tapi tak apa. Perlahan, aku tersenyum memperhatikan mereka. Mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Mereka tak akan bisa ditukar dengan apapun. Melihat senyum dan tawa mereka… aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Walaupun rasanya begitu berat… dan terkadang membuatku jatuh terpuruk… aku akan berusaha untuk menjalani apa yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Sebagaimanapun hidupku nanti, tak apa-apa asalkan bisa terus melihat wajah-wajah ceria dari _dongsaengdeul_ yang begitu kusayangi setiap hari. Aku tak bisa hanya memilih yang enak-enak tanpa merasakan yang pahit.

Setidaknya… hanya itu yang kuketahui.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Nyaa~ akhirnya saia bawa fic baru. Gak baru-baru juga, sih... fic ini udah lama. Cuma mau saia coba dipublish di sini. Kekekeke~ itung-itung buat refreshing, saia mau posting fic oneshot. Semoga kalian suka! XD

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
